Blood is thicker than water, but we make our own family
by Marshal Yenom
Summary: Accidental magic is relatively unknown, it's limits and everything possible when a magical child's fluctuating emotions 'activates' it for lack of a better term, especially what happens around electronics and machines seeing as there are no recorded incidences of it around muggleborns, and pure-bloods rarely even see things like that. With two magical children... 'T' for language
1. Chapter 1

**Dudley isn't going to be that fat in the story, mostly because the Dursleys found out how bad that would be for him and their image among society, and they where they will be living will not allow it and it would be even more dangerous. Likewise, Dudley is going to be close to Harry similar reasons. Now, lets get onto the story!**

XXXXX

Summary: Accidental magic is relatively unknown, it's limits and everything possible when a magical child's fluctuating emotions 'activates' it for lack of a better term, especially what happens around electronics and machines seeing as there are no recorded incidences of it around muggleborns, and pure-bloods rarely even see things like that. When you take into account a room filled with broken objects and a half-built product of a child trying to build a machine and very intense emotions of _two_ six-year-old magical children, you can get very interesting results. Or, you could get transported to another world very different from the one you were in.

Non-Horcrux!Collage!Harry, Wizard!Nice!Companion!Dudley,

XXXXX

When Vernon Dursley arrived home, he was very drunk after a potential business contract that failed. As such, when he got there, he was in a very foul mood. He had intended to drink a lot more and go to sleep, but he heard something on the way to the room, and in a stealthiness not befitting someone of his... girth, he climbed the stairs to the second floor. What was there had him seeing red. The freak that was forced on them from the other freaks was teaching his son how to do magic! And succeeding! There were parts of different objects floating around the room! He knew it was a mistake taking him in! It was bad enough he had corrupted Dudley into being friendly, but this was unacceptable! The freaks were probably watching, but he didn't care, he would beat it out of both of them if he had too!

Now, it has to be said that 'Mr. Dursley' was drunk, furious and thus not in his right mind right now. As he started over to them, very loudly at that, it has to be said Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were very scared. Now, magic is a curious thing, relying very heavily on intent and emotions,which is the main reason accidental magic was so strong. Most children are very emotional at young ages and their 'cores' haven't settled, leading to it being a lot easier for their emotions to affect their magic. At the moment when he started hitting them, they had clung together in hopes of it lessening their pain. This was very important as what happened next would not have for a few reasons.

1, something like this had not happened before because the injuries would be too noticeable and the Dursleys' wanted to keep the perfect family act going. 2, because something like this had never happened before, the emotion shared between them were very much intensified, those being mostly betrayal, fear, and pain. 3, while Harry _was_ teaching Dudley very small magic, he didn't really have a core. He was more drawing on the ambient mana in area and the blood-wards, giving him a 'fake' core as it were, seeing as he was drawing into himself, storing it in where the core would be in a wizard or witch. An area that is usually empty in muggles. This is interesting as it would not be possible other than in that family, only happening for Dudley because Dudley was kind to him and thus was able to draw on the blood-wards. 4, all they could think about was the pain and wishing to be as far away as they could. 5, they had been messing around with things earlier, and made some kind of cross between any electronics they could find. Normally this wouldn't do much, but the 'Potter Luck' is a cliche for a reason.

What happened next was amazing. With the blood-wards fueling that wish along with the magic to take them anywhere else, it went through the barrier between dimensions. And because Vernon was in contact with them when it happened, he was pulled along to. What happened was every directional and movement contradiction you could think of happening to them all at once. The only reason that Vernon hadn't fallen down was he was too drunk to think about what happened properly and was braced against them when he had hit them. Another interesting thing about side-effects of that trip was the Horcrux in his scar was destroyed, because of the influence of Meridia on Nirn which is the reason that necromancy spells eventually fail. Her nature is very much against undead, with out the presence of one that counters that, it degrades anything connected to necromancy. As it was created by the willful killing of someone to split their soul to try and gain immortality, it was close enough and was to little an piece of a soul to offer any resistance. On another note, because of the amount of mana flowing through them both at that point in time, along with the use of mana in the blood-wards, it connected the cores of both kids and made it so Dudley's produced it's own when less than full, making him a true wizard. The blood-wards themselves came along for the ride, and were bound to the children, although they weren't meant to defend against anything of this world, so they weren't really of any use as long as they were there.

XXXXX

When they arrived they found themselves in Whiterun, in the middle of the main hall of Dragonsreach. When Vernon tried to attack them again, he was restrained. He hit the guards away from him screaming about freaks. When he started hitting the kids again, they were disgusted. They were only children. They decided altogether in an instant he didn't deserve to live. When they got close enough, he was stabbed through the heart, what little they thought he had left. After all the events in the day, along with watching Vernon being killed right in front of them, they passed out.

XXXXX

Harry woke up very early, with the sun shining strait in his eyes. One of the guards noticed and went to bring the Jarl. While Harry was looking around at the unfamiliar place and remembering what had happened, the Jarl had arrived unnoticed. "Finally up lad?" Harry jumped when he spoke and whipped his head around to find where the voice was coming from. "Calm, child, I am Jarl Balgruuf. Now, mind telling me you two are and how you got here?" Harry thought on that for a minute, but his natural childish innocence and politeness that is practically ingrained in his blood overcame his wariness. "My name's Harry Potter," the Jarl showed a slight recognition to the name Potter, but Harry didn't notice. "and this in my... adopted? Cousin Dudley Dursley."

He seemed to be thinking on something for a moment. "You both have a few options available to you now. One, is be trained by the companions, the best fighters in all of Skyrim, although you cannot join them as you are too young. Two, for you especially, Farengar has offered to teach magic. The third option is being trained by both. It will be a lot harder if you decide to, and you will be expected to keep an grow in both." he finished muttering something about 'legendary potter luck' and 'family sticking together'. Dudley slowly started to wake up, and Harry started to rapidly, and childishly, explain all of what they had talked about. After, they both choose option three, with the base their training schedule of what they show the most promise for.

After they had made their decision, they were introduced to Irileth and Farengar, along with the Jarl's children. Soon after they started their training. Both of them seemed very interested in learning magic, although they were also exited to learn how to use weapons. That wasn't exactly what happened though, seeing as how they had to get to an appropriate level of strength before they even started on the basics. They quickly grew to hate their trainer in weapons, even if they knew it was necessary.

XXXXX

It had been two years now and both were 8 years old, and quickly advanced in everything they learned, although it was very obvious that their strengths lied in different areas. Dudley was better with a waraxe and shield and preferred heavy armor over light, and was very much a 'tank'. Harry was very obviously better as a mage, although he still was proficient with daggers or short swords and light armor. He was also more talented in the schools of restoration and illusion, and his reserves were absolutely _massive_ , while Dudley preferred alteration to increase his armor rating and didn't have nearly as much magika. They both had conjuration spells for their respective weapons, although Harry preferred to create spells for the both of them to use.

Examples of spells he had created are restoration spells that damaged their enemy's or, if they didn't strait out heal allies, didn't harm them and just passed through, since it was discovered he couldn't cast destruction spells without something... weird happening. How did it animate several loafs of bread to attack them they will never know, seeing as how he didn't do much with conjuration. All his spells were connected to a major spell that acted like a transparent computer screen and keyboard that floats in midair. He called it Archive and it was another spell he created based of something similar he found in a book somewhere, although it lacked most of the telepathy aspect and added a passive ability similar to a video game interface, giving him the option of having a 'party' and showed health, magika and stamina in bars near the bottom of their field of view in rough approximation of current levels in red, blue and green respectively.

The passive party aspect of the spell is usually limited to him and Dudley, although he can make that go to around fifty people before it starts to drain his reserves faster than he can fill it back up. Although it is similar to games with something similar, everyone else in his party can't see each others remaining status, that is limited to when he uses the T.C.S. (Transparent Computer Screen), in which it has each separated into distinct rows and columns for each person. They tested with Farengar to see how long he could use Active Archive, with the activated T.C.S. and keyboard, and he could barely hold it for around a day, while Harry could use it for around a month strait.

He had a larger amount of raw mana and mana regeneration speed than just about any High-Elf, let alone his fellow Bretons! Ah yes, about that, when they had arrived in Skyrim, their races changed. Harry became a Breton, and Dudley a Nord. Anyway, the spell matrix is large to the extreme, and the only reason it worked anywhere near as well as it does is that was created with as much efficiency as they could put into the thing. For the passive effect, Farengar can only keep it up for about 5 or 6 people until it started to drain him. It took all the best and most knowledgeable mages on spell crafting they could find, along with the best part of a year, to create it. Pretty much the only reason Harry's reserves are as large as they are is because he both parts of the spell active for as long as he could, and his body adapted to that.

As for the damaging restoration spells, all it's doing is targeted growth in or around a targets body, combined along with the known method of sun damage that works on undead. They are more effective on undead, like with sun spells, but it also grows certain parts of the flesh inside or around a targets body when it doesn't just damage them like a normal sun spell does, for example, growing something akin to a tumor to block the flow of blood to an arm and stop it from being used, at least used easily, or regrowing the arm itself. It is also possible to the energy from said tumor and replace that elsewhere, evidence to the saying healers know the best way to take you apart. It's even worse with him since his specialty is targeted healing, and needs a much greater depth of knowledge of the human body. So, while he is essentially a tactical healer/party master, and Dudley did very well as a tank, they didn't have any other constant party members to fulfill the other positions that are usually found in a party. All-in-all, a very terrifying party, but without most of it's members. And it's also mostly theoretical, the only real spell he has completed is Archive, and the restoration one's, or at least most of them, are either being only thought of, being figured out/ figuring out how to fix problems, or in any stage in between.

XXXXX

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a very old wizard at the age of 147. Not the oldest, but certainly up there. And for the past two years, he had been feeling almost every second of his age. The reason? Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world had been missing. The only upside was he knew he was alive, otherwise his name would have been erased from the book of future students. Not very imaginative, he knew, but it wasn't him who named it. He had been pressured by everyone in their little hidden community to try and find him, each for different reasons, some because they believed it would be easier to target/kill/discredit/kidnap/turn him to their side. Others because they just want him safe, or to meet him, or get him to love them with or without love potion, and a near infinite amount of other reasons. Now he had hope, he had found him.

It felt as if a giant weight was taken off his shoulders. He had know Harry's aunt was not the best place to put him, but anywhere else and either the blood-wards would not have worked, or it would have been all to easy for any of the wizards to find him. If the first happened, or somehow did work and failed, they had no clue what the backlash could do. He had known that Lily's sister was adopted, but the name 'blood-wards' is misleading, as blood magic ran off the _spirit_ of a person not their actual blood, but the best medium is blood. And for the second, it would be all to easy for someone from a family that served Voldemort to capture him. If that happened it might break fate, and if not, Harry and Tom on the same side would be disastrous for them. He didn't like playing chess master, but it was the only way he could keep the wizarding world from being destroyed. Especially from the muggles. Oh, nothing they had could harm them immediately, but the wizards have no way of defending against radiation from a 'nuke', especially seeing as they saw no reason to find a spell to do something leftover radiation because they didn't think it could harm them.

But, he had finally found Harry. There was no reason to send him back, seeing as the blood-wards were bound solely to the bond between Harry and Dudley now, and he didn't see how any of the other wizards would be able to find him on a different dimension, or if they could, how they could reach him. He wouldn't even have tried it, but he had gotten frustrated and told Fawkes to search through dimensions for all the good it would do them. Turns out bonded Phoenix's' needed to be told by their masters if they want to cross dimensions. Interesting, but irrelevant. He had seen how far Harry had gotten, and was impressed. The mages' of that dimension even gave him a title, Archive, based off the spell he was know to use. Even if he was just one person who worked on it, he still did a lot of the base work on the spell with the others adding onto what he had done, and it would have been impressive even for several adult wizards! He was certainly going to be either a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, his loyalty to his cousin was very well known after all.

XXXXX

 **Ok, so that is the start of the story. Fist thing to do is address possible concerns. No, Harry will not be OP, he will be a powerful wizard/mage but he won't be invincible, the more magika you have only means you can cast more spells. Any adult wizard/mage will be able to defeat him relatively easily if they know the basic stunning spell, as wizarding spells will not be stopped by mage wards, and vice-versa. Another thing, while he prefers to create and use his own spells, that doesn't mean they are any better or worse than normal, and the spells he is trying to create alone will be very difficult to complete. By the time he goes to Hogwarts, he will have only crafted one or two of his specialized healing spells, and they won't be good enough to use just yet. His Archive falls under the school of illusion, seeing as how it affects the mind. Also, legimancy won't work on him properly, because he structured his brain similar to a computer in order to use Archive, which is another reason Farengar will not be able to use Archive to it's full potential. His brain can't control and keep track of all those things happening all at once, but Harry's can. And, when the Jarl was giving them their options, all Harry could understand of that was, 'learn sword, magic, or both?'. Anyway, that's enough from me for now, I'll see you when I update again.**


	2. wizarding school for two

**I have decided what to do with the spells. He will have learned two restoration spells, but they won't be able to damage the living. Explanations further in the chapter.**

XXXXX

Summary: A burst of accidental magic sent six-year-old Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley to Dragonsreach in Whiterun. While there they changed into a Breton and Nord respectively. They have also been trained in both magic and weaponry for the past five years. Now it's time for something to change their daily routine...

XXXXX

Albus Dumbledore looked at the two letters in his hand with a mixture of shock, humor, joy, and resignation, for the exact same reason. One of these letters shouldn't exist, and he bet the owner of the other was the reason for it too. Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, now just Dudley because he didn't want to take another name after his father tried to kill him, two of the most interesting people he will likely ever find in his position as headmaster. The last time he checked, Dudley didn't have a magic core, and now he does. He would bet his old wand it was a side-effect of whatever happened to transport them across dimensions (little did he know how right he was). Well, either way, it didn't matter much. He just had an extra student that needed to be taught. He had given Harry the basics of some of the spell matrixs' from that magic system he knew of, to let him try to recreate them, as an 'interested party', and he must say Harry did admirably. Each one was sent back with increased efficiency and the effects were either increased or changed to something more useful, even if it did take a few months per spell.

But he was getting off track, back to the letters. The school owls wouldn't work, they can't cross dimensions after all, and so he would send them with his Phoenix soon enough, with instructions to call for Fawkes when they wished to arrive. As that was how he had delivered the other projects, they would recognize him and trust him. He would also be sending along notes he had on ancient temporary trans-dimensional portals, to see what he would do with that throughout the years. He had faith in Harry's ability to solve and create one within the next 4-5 years at most. Well, time to see what will happen with the Archive let loose in this world, with new people, places, things and magic for him to discover!

XXXXX

The first time the Phoenix arrived, they had all drawn their weapons and readied their spells, as they thought they were under attack. However, they were all very surprised when they saw a Phoenix carrying a letter, and the person who sent the letter, Albus Dumbledore (who needs that many middle names?), explained a lot about what he knew about their situation. Including the thought that he didn't think the other wizards knew how to contact them. They knew he was wrong, but decided not to tell him until he figured it out himself, along with giving 'Archive', part of a spell matrix, albeit in a different style but still for one of the basic spells in the Nirn magic system, to see what he would do with it, along with instructions on how to send a letter back. The next few times it happened, they were still surprised, but that gradually decreased until it seemed almost normal to them. The latest letter arrival came with three letters, one acceptance letter to a magic school they knew nothing about for each of the dimensionally displaced children, the other explaining the previous two.

"What should we do? Should we accept?" Harry asked the Jarl and his court wizard. They both merely gave a shrug.

"It's your decision. This affects your lives." the Jarl just nodded along. Farengar continued, "This is a unique chance for you. You will be living at the school for the majority of the next seven years, save for holidays, but that is only seven years. You will have decades after to spend here, if you wish."

Harry and Dudley looked at each other, nodded, and spoke in turns, "We both-

will accept-

and will-

come home during-

the holidays.-

And I/Harry will-

work on-

the spell-

we were-

given so that-

we don't-

always have-

to rely on-

Fawkes each time-

we want-

to come back." they finished. Both Balgruuf and Farengar simply sighed at this, used to their antics and twin speech, even if they were a few months apart in age. They had started years ago and it didn't seem they would stop anytime soon. They pity anyone who was around them, unless it was another set of twins (Somewhere across dimensions, Fred and George Weaselly sneezed). Then they hoped for the sanity of the school. They soon sent their reply and gave it to Fawkes, who nuzzled Harry and Dudley for a moment before bursting into flames and taking the letter with him.

XXXXX

The next we see of Harry is him working on his custom spells. In the previous few years, he had figured out why he couldn't make some of his spells work. Spells can only create effects within their school's limits. Since, for what ever reason, it is impossible to loss limbs while in skyrim, the restoration school cannot grow flesh to work on that effect. The way sun damage spells work is actually healing the undead, bringing them closer to life, while at the same time they are considered 'dead' by the laws of Mundus, therefor killing them again when they do become alive again, and the spells are created to only target the undead, and other spells are created not to target the undead. But while he cannot continue with his original plan for the spells he wanted to create, he could still make two healing spells that affect both undead and the living, one weaker concentration, the other a stronger, normal casting.

But what he could do is make illusion spells that effect certain parts of the brain, shutting off that section. He couldn't actually turn off the brain though, as parts of the body turn off in a certain order, and if they weren't turned off in that order the brain would recognize it as unnatural and the illusion would fail. If you do try to turn them off in that order, a signal is sent between that part and the brain, reactivating it.

Illusion spells work by convincing the brain something that isn't, is, and the more complex it is or the stronger the enemy the more difficult it is to convince the brain. But while he couldn't turn the entire brain off, he could mess with sections individually, for example, sending the signals connecting to the arm rerouted into the short term memories. Not entirely tacking out that arm, but making it exponentially harder to use. It doesn't work on certain areas because the brain makes those areas a priority, for example the heart cannot be rerouted, as it is to closely scrutinized by the brain.

As such, he had made what spells he could, even if they weren't any more effective as say, making someone forget how to see. Very much a hindrance, but not impossible to overcome, and if it happens you are unlikely to survive. Illusion spells also don't work on dragons, partially because of the inherent magical resistance of dragons, partially because their brains are just too different and the limbs are connected differently. So by the same logic, it's harder for it to work on, say, a spider but he has researched the anatomy of a lot of different creatures and animals so the spells still work.

They also figured his problem with destruction spells. The spells are made a bit different in order to interact with the world in the way they do, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. Once he figured that out, he was able to cast them, but he still made his own versions when he could. That was kind of his way of passing the time and just something he enjoyed to do, even if the spells weren't more immediately powerful, they were usually more efficient. He has had a few nicknames/titles over the past few years, but the one that had stuck the best was the first he was given, Archive. He had also made spells that were more effective than others for dragons, theoretically, and basing them off the old Draconian runes found in old Nordic burial ruins. He hasn't had a chance to test them, and likely never will, so they cannot be considered complete.

XXXXX

It's was a half a month away from September 1st, and they were going to leave today so that they weren't completely overwhelmed before they could even start school. They had already said goodbye to everyone, and now they were just waiting for Fawkes to show up and bring them to Hogwarts, where Headmaster Dumbledore will lead them to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up their school supplies. On the first day, they will leave from the ally to the station, then to Hogwarts again.

"Hey Fawkes." Harry called to the Phoenix who just flamed in. Fawkes hopped onto his shoulder and laid his tail feathers onto Dudley's head. In the next second they experienced the same feeling as last time they traveled through dimensions, although along with the feeling of warmth and it went a lot quicker this time. In the next few seconds, when they regained their bearings, they saw an old man they knew as Dumbledore.

He chuckled at their expressions. "Hello Harry, Dudley, it is nice to meet you in person. Now, lets go to Diagon Ally, shall we?" he extended his arm for them to hold onto, which they did. They felt like they were compressed, through a straw with an opening smaller than a dime. When they were leaving the appariation point, Harry and Dudley were steadying themselves on each other, due to them having used two different and strange forms of magical transportation strait after one another.

"We will be heading to Gringotts first, the only wizarding bank. The bank is run by goblins, fierce and proud warriors. They have their own brand of magic they use to protect their wealth, and if you are even able find and enter a vault, you will not leave alive, understood?" he kept and eye on them shapely until they both nodded. "Harry, your parents set up a trust vault for you, to be refilled annually on your birthday, about 1,000 galleons each year, minus the tuition for school, from the main family vault. You will not be able to access the main vault until your seventeenth birthday, or unless you are emancipated early. For Dudley, Hogwarts sets up a vault for muggleborns, each with about 100 galleons to get started. Although I think you two are likely to share your trust vault seeing how close you are to each other. Ah, here we are."

They walked up to one of the tellers, and waited for it to take notice of them. "Patient, for a wizard," it sneered at them. "Well, what do you want." Dumbledore answered for them. "We are to access the trust vault of Mr. Potter. Here's the key." The goblin nodded at them, before it called for a 'Griphook'. "This one will take you to his vault. Are you going to check that vault, headmaster?" It asked him. "I will while they are grabbing their gold." The teller nodded again and called for another for Dumbledore.

XXXXX

After they left the bank they started on the story, getting the apothecary out of the way first. After that, they went to buy trunks. They were told about normal and multi-compartment trunks, and decided to get two of the latter. It was more expensive, but it could hold a lot more. They went the clothing shop, which only sold robes for some reason, and were fitted. They met a blond brat in the store, who instantly got on their bad side by insulting Dudley. The last places to go were the bookstore and to get their wands. Dudley had told Dumbledore that they should go to the book store last or else Harry would spend all their money on books, so they went to the wand shop. They both tried almost every wand in the store before they found their match.

Dudley eventually received a wand of blackthorn and dragon heartstring. Harry's was of beech and Phoenix feather. Both were quite unusual combinations, and quite different as well. Dudley was more suited for a strong warrior, and Harry's was more the type of an inquisitive scholar. Both reflective on their owners quite well. After that, they went to the bookstore and Dudley's thoughts on what would happen were quite correct. After they bought all the books necessary, he ran to find books to find, read, and buy and eventually had a stack almost taller than he was. He seemed quite happy and they only had about fifteen galleons left. When they returned to the leaky cauldron after saying they would see the headmaster when school started, they got a room and paid in advance for meals for the next half month until school started.

XXXXX

 **Ok, so that was the chapter. I do have to say I will not have a set schedule for updating, but I will try for at least 2-3 times a month, and more if I can. On the subject of pairings, because I know some of you will want to know, nothing will happen on that front for until at least fourth year, if at all. I have no plans for it, but if you can give me a good reason for one person or another I will try and set groundwork for it to happen. Also, no offense to anyone who likes her character, but I do not see Ginny as a good person to pair him with. I personally believe she just has a crush on the title and stories of 'the-boy-who-lived', not on Harry and I cannot see how that would work out with how different he is going to be from cannon. Also! The dragon born thing will start during the last week of third year, and they both will join in when he starts going to High Hrothgar, and that quest line will go through that summer. It is up to you when, if and how you want the other quest lines to go, like the ones about the different guilds, and the DLC's. Although they are going to destroy the dark brotherhood if you want to even start that one. That's all form me, be seeing you the next time I update!**


	3. Sheogorath's singing hat

**So, this is the third chapter. Also, the quote is based off what I've heard, and I have not heard the covenant/womb thing before. Let's get on with the story!**

XXXXX

Summary: Harry and Dudley arrived at their original dimension, and went shopping for their school supplies. Now they are waiting for September first to go to Hogwarts. Now it's time for the start of the adventure...

XXXXX

Finally! The day had come when they were to start school, and Dudley was glad. Harry had seemed to turn the room into a library, and although it was messier than you would think it would be he could tell you exactly where everything was in the room. It was a good thing they were good at speed cleaning, or else there would still be papers comparing their different styles of magic thrown around the room. Now, Dudley didn't hate library's, you couldn't if you lived with Harry and he dragged you wherever he went or you would go insane. But that doesn't mean he particularly liked them either. Honestly, it was a wonder the librarian at the Collage of Winterhold hadn't taken him as an apprentice yet.

Either way, they were now at the station waiting for the train to arrive. Usually it got here at around and hour before it was scheduled to leave, but it did arrive at earlier times occasionally. They had gotten here around fifteen minutes before then and, hey there it is. They were some of the first on, as they didn't have anyone on the platform to say goodbye to, and quickly found a compartment to sit down in. It was about medium-sized, not very big or small, but that was fine for them. The first people to enter were two girls who introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. They mostly stayed quite, only talking between themselves.

At one point, a redhead boy who they didn't catch the name of looked into the compartment, before muttering about how 'Harry Potter wouldn't sit with slimy snakes'. Later on, the blond kid from the robe store came and went quickly. That was to be expected, while the the Malfoys had only been in Britain for two or three generations, the Greengrass family had for many, many times more and it would have been a bad move on his part to antagonize the currant heir. Even later on, while everyone in the compartment was staring at him while he was slowly spinning in midair while reading a book, a bushy haired girl with a slightly snotty attitude entered. She was slowly steered into one of the seats by Dudley, before questions were asked about it by everyone that had seen it. Harry answered all of them with a few words that sparked a small conversation between him and Dudley.

"Modified levitation charm." Dudley snorted at that. "Isn't that one of the simplest spells in the curriculum? How long did it take, and how much more efficient is the spell?" Harry answered the questions in order. "Yes, I've been working on it since we arrived on the train, and 53% increase, although I can keep it up indefinitely." he sounded a bit smug towards the end, but he had every right to be. His reserves and regeneration rate were the best of anyone they had ever heard of. He was very proud of this fact, even if he didn't lord it over others or even point it out most of the time. "Please don't." Dudley deadpanned. "Why did it take you that long anyway? Normally you would be done in half the time." Dudley asked, shocking the others further.

Harry answered a little sheepishly. "I had to translate the spell matrix from numbers into our shapes, then test if the translation spell worked before starting on altering it. Then after that was done, I reversed the translation and tried to see if it would work. That allowed me to get a feel on how their magic worked here, and I should be able to use spells easier now." the explanation of what he did was said simply enough for them to understand it, even if what he actually did was a lot more complicated than what he said. Hermione seemed to realize something, before she shouted out what was on her mind.

"But that's spell crafting! That's very advanced, how did you do that?!" Harry was confused at that. "But I already told you, all I did was alter the spell. This was spell crafting, but the levitation charm isn't." he showed her the Active Archive, since he didn't want to add her into his party and she wouldn't notice it unless he did. She looked bewildered at the transparent, emerald green screen that appeared in front of her, so he explained. "This is Archive. A very, very advanced and complex spell that only has two know users, even though almost a hundred mages were part of the construction. Although, the other mage that is able to can't use it nearly as well as I can."

Daphne was the only one who seemed to understand the hidden message in the statement, and raised an eyebrow. "So you're the one all of the pure-bloods are talking about? The one in the barbarian world known to us only as Archive, after that spell?" 'Archive' smiled brightly at that and nodded. "We always wanted to confirm that theory that some have contacts between the worlds other than the headmaster." He said, still smiling. "Also, barbarian world? The dwemer were more advanced than any in the wizarding world. There is also the world eater, and he, if you listen to alternate legends, destroys the evidence of all history of previous civilizations. Our history only started relatively recently compared to yours." He said, still sounding nice, but there was no mistaking the insult in his words. After that, they pretty much stopped talking and started talking and went back to what they were doing. With the exception of Harry, who started reading a book on Archive. Dudley sighed, it was always like this, Harry was always over protective of everyone close to him and anything to do with them. He was the only one who managed to make friends with both leaders in the civil war! Insulting them was a quick way to get him angry. This continued until around the time they got to Hogwarts, and the boys left so the girls could bet changed, then switched. By that time he had cooled off enough that he wasn't angry at her anymore. The only reason it didn't take longer is because she was just repeating what she was told.

XXXXX

"First years! First years, over here!" **(I won't be able to write/type his accent thing so I won't try, and if you want a proper physical description open a new browser tab)** a large, harry man called them. They started following him until they walked around a bend. There was a collection of appreciative shouts from the majority of the children. Harry and Dudley were among the few who didn't, mostly because they have seen the collage and some Nordic ruins which were more impressive. Harry was more interested in the magic bubble he guessed to be the wards that seemed to surround the place, and Dudley was wondering if they trained any people here with weapons. When they were on the boats, the other two on the boat the same who were in their compartment, and Hagrid told them to watch their heads, they just looked at him with 'what' expressions on their faces. He seemed almost three times their size! After Hagrid knocked on the door, a loud, booming sound, a very stern-faced witch walked out. "The first years, professor McGonogall." "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The first years were lead to a rather small room off to the side of where they thought the main hall must be. They were all quite close together, a lot more than they would normally be. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonogall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is an important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will earn the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she looked at a few people a moment longer than others as she said that. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." she left the room.

Harry started listening to all the ideas the people around him had of what they thought would happen, and started laughing quietly to himself. Really, a troll? With their magic resistant hide, extreme strength, and weight none of the kids here, except him or Dudley, could even move it alone. And really, a test? They hadn't even been taught anything yet, and he doubted anyone except him and Hermione knew any of the spells taught here enough to use them. He said as much to Dudley, who laughed along with him. He said what his thoughts on what it was would be, an enchanted object to sort them based on their personality, and that was spread throughout from person to person while they all started calming down. When the ghosts' came through the wall, he didn't jump like everyone else, having sensed them long before they had floated in. He just ignored what everyone thought of as ghosts, really just magically imprinted memories that gained sentience and acted as the wizard/witch would have in life, until the Professor came back.

"Move along now, the sorting ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." The children did as they were told. **(I am terrible at anything other than the most basic of descriptions, and I don't think I could do the Great Hall justice, and the song can be found on the internet.)** they watched as Professor McGonogall pulled out a hat and set it on a three legged stool. He was starting to wonder if they were going to be expected to pull a Dremora out of the hat or something, but all that was wiped from his mind when it started to sing. Then, the only thought on his mind was 'What is this school doing with Sheogorath's singing hat'? When it started to sort the students, he quickly lost interest and only listened in the background for his name. He still heard a few of the sorted people, the two others who first joined their compartment going into Slytherin, he cheered for Dudley going into Hufflepuff, the bushy haired girl name Hermione going into Ravenclaw, although she didn't look to happy about that, along will a slightly chubby boy named Nevill going into Gryffindor.

The hat took a different amount of time on the persons head depending on who it was. When he was finally called, ahead of about ten others, he walked up among the stares and people craning their heads to look at him. He wasn't to concerned about that, and it took him little time to walk up and put on the hat. He was surprised by the sudden voice in his head. 'Hello, Harry Potter, or should I say Archive? Don't worry, I am unable to reveal what I find in the minds of students. Let's see, where to put you? Plenty of cunning, getting the mages to all work to together on such a large project and none of them being able to steal it or the credit for it. Courage as well, fighting a troll at your age even with others, loyalty to your friends and family shines through. But with your intelligence and thirst for knowledge will do you well in RAVENCLAW' the last word was shouted out to the entire hall. It was silent for a minute, before the blue and silver table started clapping, loudly. The table of red and gold looked disappointed, but still clapped politely.

The next time he took notice was when a red haired boy was yelling at the hat to put him in Ravenclaw, rather than Gryffindor, and the hat was laughing loud enough to sound throughout the castle. After Dumbledore said his bit, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak, and they had all eaten they started on the school song. The teachers smiles became rather fixed and forced. A purple ribbon came out of his wand and shaped itself into words. "Everyone, pick a tune and sing along. Ready?" during the song, Harry thought he saw Sheogorath sitting in the rafters and conducting the song. He wouldn't be surprised, this kind of chaos seemed like something he would like. The last to finish were a pair of twins at a funeral march pace. After, they had walked a rather long path to get to their tower, and were led to the dorms and told that while the girls could enter the boy's rooms, the boy's could not do the same. Something about how they thought girls were more trustworthy than boys back when the school was being started. They all went to sleep fairly quickly after laying down in their beds.

XXXXX

 **OK, sorry it has been so long, I went to several places where I couldn't bring my computer, or it was dead, or both. I also was caught up in reading, and couldn't figure out how to write part of the feast. I do hope I had good reasons for him not being able to make several of his spells. Also, while there will be spells in the Potter-verse system that can grow limbs and possibly the, admittedly, weird idea I had for combat healing spells, he won't be learning them himself. He will not be able to use spells that controlled, simply because of how much power he has. He could use a spell that might exhaust Dumbledore, and only be minorly winded, though he won't be able to combat him and win for a long time. The only reason I had Daphne and Tracy there was because show the pure-bloods contact with Nirn. They might not become friends with Harry, that depends on you, but they will be friendly. I don't know if I have addressed this in the story or not, but Harry will be working on spells that are more effective on dragons. The magic resistant dragon hide thing will be common between both realms, and making normal spells all but useless against them. Shouts will be more effective on dragons than any other creature, because they were used by dragons against dragons when there was nothing that could really face up against one, and the dragon spells will be based on the part that makes shouts more effective on dragons. My question is whether you think I should base those spells off the dragon slayer magic from Fairytail, like I did with Archive. If I do, I have no plans on adding dragon force unless you tell me to. Now, I will not be able to update for the next week at least. See you next time!**


End file.
